Terminator: War for Survival
by Poseidon Productions
Summary: Master Sargent John Argyle and his squad of U.S Army soldiers fight not only to survive a post-apocalyptic world, but against the evil SkyNet and it's machine assassins, the Terminators
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors notes: This is a completely AU from any Terminator media, which is the original three movies, Salvation or the Sarah Connor Chronicles. Terminator: WOS is going to be OC heavy but other main characters will indeed be in this fic. I also decided to change the date of Judgment Day so I could get the most up to date equipment in here. Changes in what the common soldier carries is going to be completely different than whats carried in real life.**_

_Chapter 1:_

_On December 14th 2013, the world came to an end. I was there when we saw the fires of what was now called Judgment Day. My name is John Argyle, A Master Sargent of the United States Army's 129th Infantry division stationed at Fort McNamara in Nevada before J-Day. On that day, the lives of myself and anyone else would change. I remember doing something new that day, something that our commanding officers said would change warfare forever._

_We were doing exercises with new top of the line automated drones and tanks created by Cyberdyne Research Systems Corporation or CRSC. A leading manufacturer of high end military computers and Artificial Intelligence. Along with the United States Army Soldier Systems Center and Air Force Research Laboratory, they were developing war machines that would eventually replace soldiers on the field. The 129th were chosen to test the prototype land robot, the T-1 Land Assault Vehicle. One of the most frightening things about the T-1 was it was armed with two 7.62mm M134 miniguns. The idea was we figure out new tactics for practical infantry use. After that, the T-1 was slated to be test run by more elite units, the 10th Mountain Division, 82nd Airborne and the 75th Ranger Regiment._

_There was also the HK-1 Unmaned Drone. It was a nasty thing armed with 5.56mm XM214 Mircoguns and missiles. It's job was to scout out enemy positions and soften them up for the T-1 and the infantry. We tested both prototypes for a whole week and one thing we grunts noticed was that nobody was controlling the things. Some of the rookies asked what was controlling the machines, but they got the whole "Need to Know basis and you don't need to know" business from the ASSC and AFRL people._

_The two people in charge of the whole thing was Army Colonel J.D. Betruger and Air Force Captain Nina Kent, who I believed knew what was controlling them. On December 14th, As the personnel of Fort McNamara went on about their duties, the T-1's and HK Drones came out and began killing anyone in their way. Whole platoons were wiped out in seconds, however John was lucky. Him and his squad called Crusader managed to get some weapons, ammo and a few Humvees to get the hell out of there._

_They managed to pick up Captain Kent along the way and left the base. She then started giving at the time, strange orders. Telling us to stay away from major military instillation's and major cities. At first me and my men were confused about these orders but then we saw the bright flashes and the earth rattling explosions. Huge mushroom clouds could be seen from were Las Vegas was. It was then we knew the horrible truth, somebody just nuked the hell out of us._

_Despite what was going on, Captain Kent urged us to find a safe place to hide out for a few days. Some of my men didn't like what she was doing, but I managed to convince them to follow orders. We managed to find a cabin in the desert with a well. It was after getting dug in, that I demanded answers, knowing she knew something about why the world just ended._

_I originally thought she would stonewall me but to my surprise, she didn't. Kent told me and Crusader Squad that the prototypes were controlled by a hyper advance AI system called SkyNet. Not only did it control what was to be Americans new war machines but it was made to make split second decision about strategic defense. She put it another way, "Human decision and slow reaction time was removed from strategic defense."_

_SkyNet however view humanity as a threat and decided we needed to die in order to keep itself alive. It was during the assault on base that she and Col. Betruger got some warning of SkyNet before it cut cellphone towers around the area. Military brass told her to stay away from the places she orders us not to go, just in case they couldn't stop the AI. With everything cleared up, Kent and Crusader Squad decide to hunker down and await further orders._

_They got several small snippets of news, appearently SkyNet managed to propagate itself into the world wide web and infect other systems and was in control. Orders were to find secluded spots in the country and stick it out until the militaries of the world could figure out what to do. I remember the name of the man who gave these orders, General John Connor. After this, a discussion came up about where to stay. It was generally agreed on that nobody wanted to stay here in the desert._

_However, it would be a risk to move about, there was no word on SkyNet strength, having to avoid places were the bombs dropped in order to keep themselves away from radiation and people who would be hostile to them, the people who are probably taking advantage of the situation and stealing and killing people. Captain Kent managed to convince all of us to go to her home state of Utah. It didn't have many military bases and less likey to be bombed out._

_I concurred with her and we made our preparations, getting food, medicine, and ammo for the trip. It took us a few days but soon we were off. It was the first day for our War for Survival._

_**A/N: Here it is ladies and gentleman, Chapter 1. As stated above, this is different from any cannon soruce. As such, in this universe, John Connor is already in the military and will be a leading figure in the human resistance. Also this is the only chapter that will be in the first person, since I wanted this to be an introduction into my interpretation of the Terminator universe and also introduce my main character John Argyle. Next Chapter will have a few new characters coming in. Also Terminators won't be showing up immediately(the next three or four chapters is about the characters struggle to survive but fear not, SkyNet will rear its ugly head.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE TERMINATOR FRANCHISE**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2 months after Judgment Day**_

_**Outside Centurion, Utah**_

Crusader Squad of the 129th Infantry Division was nearing the small town of Centurion, in Box Elder County. The two Humvees they were driving were almost running low after driving from Nevada to Uath. Currently the plan was to head for the Wellsville Mountains and find some place to hunker down and wait for the worlds militaries to get their shit together and find a way to find to fight SkyNet, the now homicidal AI hellbent to kill them.

Crusader decided to leave the Humvees hidden in an abandoned warehouse they checked out, they managed to find some food in there. After that, the nine made their way on foot into the town proper. Just from what they had seen from their position, it looked like Centurion had been hit by some sort of missile barrage. The consensus was it had been hit by conventional missiles from one of the many Air Force bases. Outside of their mission to hit up the town for gas and supplies, Crusader Squad had hoped to find some kind of human survivors. They hadn't seen anyone since they fled Fort McNamara, even SkyNet hadn't been seen.

Ahead of the group was Master Sargent John Argyle, the original leader of the Crusader Squad. He was a Caucasian man with military cut black hair and a stubble on his jaw. He had piercing blue eyes that saw a lot of action. He stood six feet, three inches tall and had an athletic build. Just like everyone else in his unit with the exception of Captain Kent, he was wearing his standard issue ACU uniform with tan boots and black Nomax gloves. On his head was his ACU camo helmet strapped to his chin. He also had his combat vest on, that held his ammo and grenades.

In his hand was the M17 Rifle, the new standard issue rifle of the US Army. Years before the military was searching for a new modular weapon system to replace as many weapons in service at the time. The weapon they chose was the Colt CM901. The CM901 could be configured into assault rifles, designated marksmen rifle or a carbine. They also designed a version that could be used for sustained fire like the Marines M27 IAR. After some test runs with different ammo's, the military chose the CM901 chambered in 6.8×43mm rounds. The 6.8SPC round was chosen because it had better stopping power than the 5.56mm NATO round but was more controllable in sustained fire than the 7.62mm NATO round. It was than adopted by the US military as the _System Weapon, M17._

John's M17 had a ACOG scope mounted on his gun as well as a M320 grenade launcher on the underslung rail. In his leg holster was a M12 pistol. Originally called the HK45c, the military decided to return to using the .45ACP rather than continue to use the 9mm. They adopted it as the _Pistol, .45ACP, M12_.

John then turned to see his comrades and his new commanding officer, the first was his CO. Captain Nina Kent was a blonde hair, green eyed white woman in her early forties. She was the smallest out of them all and also the skinniest. She was also notably different by her camo, as she wore the Airmen Battle Uniform, denoting her as Air Force rather than Army. She was their at the Fort to test the new T-1's and HK Drones and was rescued by John and his men when they escaped. She had the M17C(Carbine) in her hand, not having any attachments on it.

Beside her was John's second in command before J-Day, Corporal Antwan Green. He was African-American who was an inch smaller them John and weight two hundred pounds of solid muscle. He was bald with dark brown eyes. In his hand was a M17 like John's but had a red dot sight and a forgrip. He had been with John for a couple of years now and was a good friend to John.

Next was Private First Class Danny Hideaki. A man of Japanese decent, with black hair and brown eyes. He was the second smallest of the group at five foot, five inches and weight about one hundred seventy-five pounds. A M17 DMR(Designated Marksman Rifle) was in his hands, as he was one of the marksmen in the squad. This M17 was different as it had a 20 inch barrel and was chambered with 7.62mm rather than the 6.8mm, since it had a better range. His weapon had a silencer and a rifle scope. He was a quite man by nature, not talking much but everyone trusted him and respected his marksmanship.

Beside Danny was Private First Class Enrique Hernandez, one of the automatic gunners. A Mexican man with black hair and deep brown eyes, he stood six feet tall and weight two hundred, ten pounds. He was toting a M17 SAR(Squad Automatic Rifle), it had a larger one hundred round drum magazine. He was a jovial man who always managed to make people laugh, he tried extra hard now for the sake of keeping himself sane.

The others in his squad was team medic Specialist Victor Bernhart, who was white, brown haired, blue eyed and skinny. He was the devout atheist of the group and he always made sure people knew it, rather they wanted to hear it or not. Private Jason Youngblood was the demolitions expert and carried a M3 MAAWS(M3 Multi-role Anti-armor Anti-tank Weapon System) along with his M17/M320. He was a Comanche Native American of athletic build, with black hair and brown eyes.

Private Remy Delacroix was the bad boy of the group, as before he joined the Army he grew up on the mean streets of New Orleans. He was white, with red hair and blue eyes and a skinny build. He was the other marksman in the squad. Lastly was Private Janis Darzins, the other automatic gunner. A white man born of Latvian immigrants. He was the tallest at six foot, five inches tall and the heaviest at two hundred forty pounds. His hair was brown and his eyes were steel gray.

As the squad got into town, they had noticed the blown out buildings and bodies that litter the street. Some of them looked fresh, like they had been shoot recently. Victor knelt down and check the fresh bodies.

"They're still warm Captain," Victor said.

"Then that means someone is here," Nina said.

"Also mean some else is killing unarmed people," John said, "That man looks like he was shot while their were running away."

"Just like you said Master Sargent, people taking advantage of the disaster," Antwan said.

"Cowards," Danny said with a stern tone.

"Master Sargent," Nina said, "You know what to do."

John simply nodded. It was agreed early on that when it came to things like foraging and defense, John would be leader. Captain Kent herself would admit she didn't know anything about combat tactics, she was an Air Force techie, who only had basic training worth of weapons training. She rode a desk for most of her career in the military. John respected her for that, he'd known other desk jockies who more than think of them capable of doing this, more than likely they're dead. The only decisions that Captain Kent had the finial say was about where they were going and if they took on other survivors. She had decreed early that they would try and find survivors, but not many as they didn't want to become a huge target for hostile gangs or SkyNet.

"Squad, form on me," John said, and the soldiers did.

"Corporal Green, take Darzins, Delacroix and Youngblood to the north side of this town," John said, "the rest are with me, look for anything that can be useful."

"Gas, food, and ammo is a priority," Nina said.

"And survivors?" Janis asked.

John looked at Captain Kent.

"If you find any non hostiles, tell them to meet us at the warehouse at the southern outskrits," Nina said, "If someone shoots at you thinking your a bandit, tell them your Army and to come out with their weapons lowered."

Nina eyes then got more serious.

"If they continue to shoot at you, try and retreat to the area," Nina continued, "If they try and follow you while continuing to fire, then engage."

Nobody said anything after that.

"Alright, Move out," John said firmly.

"Lets kick the tires and light the fires, Corporal," Remy said in his thick Cajun accent.

Antwan said nothing but grinned. Remy was one of the type that preferred action, but he was not the type to start a fight. The team, usually called Fireteam Bravo, moved out to the north side of town. Fireteam Alpha moved east, since they were already in the southwest part of town. There search was methodical, checking houses and other businesses. After a few hours of checking, Captain Kent ordered John to get a sit rep from Fireteam Bravo.

Luckily for Crusader Squad, they had managed to get batteries for their radios. John knelt down and began to speak in it.

"Bravo one, this is Alpha one, do you read."

John waited for a response. Despite not really needing to do military procedure or even referring each other by ranks, they did it out of familiarity.

"This is Bravo one," Antwan voice sounded off.

"I need a sit rep," John said firmly.

"Good news, Master Sargent," Antwan said with a happy tone, "Found a gas station with some diesel fuel and has a backup generator."

"Fuck yeah, knew someone has the goddamn smarts to put something like that in there," Enrique said happily.

Everyone grinned at the Automatic Gunners sudden happy outburst.

"Any survivors?" John asked, bringing Alpha back back to their serious attitudes.

"None so far, found a lot of bodies," Antwan said, "I think some armed people are using this place to ambush survivors."

"Roger that, keep your eyes open and stay frosty," John said.

John stood up again and looked at his team.

"Can't believe someone is doing this kind of shit," Bernhart said with anger in his tone.

"Trust me when I say this," John said seriously, "We'll run into them and then they'll see how badass they think they are."

After the exchange, Fireteam Alpha continued their sweep of the south part of Centurion. Similar to Fireteam Bravo, Alpha was finding bodies that were likely killed in last several days. The people who were doing this was going to pay for it though, as sooner or later they were going to run into them and try to rob them. A sudden crackle of gunfire made Alpha freeze in their tracks. Without skipping a beat John had his radio to his lips.

"Bravo One, did someone just take a couple of shots at you."

Before Antwan could say anything however, more shots rang out.

"Negative but I hear them, coming from the center of town," Antwan said, "Permission to move in to investigate."

"Permission granted," Nina said into her radio, knowing that John would look to her for permission.

"Roger that, moving out," Antwan said.

"Master Sargent, we need to give Bravo back up," Nina said firmly.

"Damn right they do," John said, "LET'S MOVE OUT."

Fireteam Alpha double timed it towards the gunfire. As they closed in, they began to notice shouting and that the shooting was being shot in semi auto and not in burstd or automatic. As the soldiers came to a stop at a corner of a building, John peeked around the corner to see what looked like bikers shooting at a building. They were armed with what looked like civilian model AR-15's, shotguns and revolvers at a building. When they tried to get closer, John saw a man in police uniform fire at them with a pistol. The bikers backed off a bit, one of them step forward.

"YOU FUCKING PIG, ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS GIVE US THE EMT SLUT FOR US TO FUCK AND WE WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU AND THE OTHERS QUICKLY," The man screamed, "INSTEAD YOU KILLED ONE OF OUR BROTHERS AND NOW YOUR ALL GONNA DIE SLOWLY."

John fury rose in him very sharply, all he wanted to do now is to go and kill all of them. He then notice Antwan on the other side of where the bikers were at. John took the radio and put it to his mouth.

"You hear what he said, Antwan," John said, throwing military procedure out the window.

"Yeah, I say we waste these motherfuckers," Antwan said with the same fury in his voice.

"Hooah," John said, using the slang term for agreeing to something, among other things.

John left cover, not waiting for Nina's permission. However John knew she probably agreed with him. John flicked the safety off his M320 and aimed at the man who had screamed. He let a high explosive round fire out of the tube, the man he was aiming at heard it and turned to see. He had no time to scream as the shell hit him directly in the chest and he was blown to pieces. After John kicked off the battle Alpha and Bravo came out and fired at the bikers. The cross fire of 6.8mm and 7.62mm rounds shredded anybody who didn't hit the deck. The backs of skulls exploded when either Remy or Danny nailed head shots, and many chests were riddled with bullets.

Crusader Squads had emptied their whole magazines and killed about ten men who were not fast enough. All that remained was about four men who were fast enough to hit the dirt. With no time to reload, the soldiers switched to their M12 Pistols.

"KEEP TO THE GROUND ASSHOLES!" Jason said to them as he kicked their weapons away.

"Whoever was firing that pistol, come out with it holstered!" Nina shouted.

It didn't take long for the man to show himself. The man of Polynesian decent with tan skin, built like a brick shit house. He was bald and had tired brown eyes. His Kevlar vest had 'SLCPD', indicating he came from Salt Lake City. In his holster was P226 pistol and slung on his back was a Winchester 1300 pump action shotgun.

"Thank god someone came who could fight these men," The officer said to Nina.

"Hey man, there's..." Victor began.

"Secure that shit, Private," John said firmly, "No one wants to hear that shit right now."

"Yes, Master Sargent."

"Whats your name?" Nina asked the officer.

"I'm Officer Allan Ngata, formerly of the Salt Lake City Police Department," Allen said.

"Tell me, what did these men do to you?" Nina asked him sympathetically.

"These bastards have been killing anyone who enters the town, me and my group got here a day ago and they were on us. They killed a lot of my group but I managed to get one of them. That's why they want me dead," Allen explained.

"And that EMT he was talking about?" John questioned.

"There's a really attractive EMT in there, when they caught me trying to leave the area to find a way out, they said if I gave her to them then they'll let me and the group leave, that's the one I shot," Allen explained again.

That's all Nina had needed to hear. She deduced that no matter what Allan would've done, the bikers would kill them regardless. She turned to the remaining bikers, all of them white.

"I hope your happy with yourselves," Nina seethed.

"Whats it to you bitch," the biker with the blonde hair said, "Look around and see this whole world is fucked, it survival of the fucking fittest."

"And too bad your not going to survive that long," Nina said.

She turned to Allan.

"Are you going to object to what I'm about to do?" Nina asked.

"Hell no, I heard them brag about what they did," Allen said resolutely, "Even if we took their weapons and let them live, they just attack someone with their bare hands if they had to."

Nina then looked at John, he simply nodded and walked in place in front of the biker to the farthest left. Without saying anything Jason took position beside him and Danny beside Jason. Nina took the blonde one that spoke, they all raised their M12's at there respective criminal.

"Any last words?" Nina questioned them.

"Yeah, when you get to hell bitch, all four of us will gang rape you for eternity," The blonde one said with an evil grin.

The four executioners pulled the triggers at the same time, all four .45ACP rounds went into their skulls and their heads exploded in the back. They all slump to the grounds, they would no longer terrorized anyeone else. Nothing was said for a few moments.

"Alright, Officer Ngata, lets check on your group." Nina said softly.

"What about them," Allan said, pointed at the executed bikers.

"To hell with them," John said, "Buzzards got to eat, same as the worms."

Crusader Squad did a quick reload and made their way into a store that Allan's group had taken refuge. They walked to the warehouse area and saw a man with two kids. The man was Caucasian with messy brown hair and blue eyes that were red from lack of sleep. He was wearing a plaid shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. The boy looked like the man, wearing a gray hoody, blue jeans and hi top shows. The girl had blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a denim jacket, white undershirt and sneakers.

It was the woman who was with them that struck most of the squad. She was very beautiful with black hair in a ponytail and had gray eyes that would have sparkled if the world hadn't ended. She was wearing a blue EMT outfit with black shoes. She arose from where she was huddled at and approached the Army squad, with some surprise in her eyes.

"Are you guys here to save us," The woman said, she had a French accent.

"Most of the military is destroyed," Nina said, "Our orders are to find shelter and hold out until US can get it's shit together."

The man rose as well.

"So your just here to get supplies and leaves us to our own devices, is that it?" the man said with some venom in his voice.

"No, this squad agreed that we take in survivors when we found them," John retorted, "So cool your jets buddy."

The man backed down after hearing that.

"Whats your names?" Nina asked.

"I'm Lilly Broussard," The female EMT answered.

"Name's Richard Kincaid, these are my kids, Josh and Miranda," The man introduced himself and his kids.

"OK, here's what we're gonna do," John said, "Bravo, I want you and Captain Kent to escort the civilians to the warehouse while me and Alpha search for a vehicle for the civilians to ride in."

"Make sure its something that can go offroad," Richard said.

"Why?" John asked.

"It's because we were heading to my father's ranch by the Wellsville Mountains," Richard replied.

John and Nina looked at each other for a moment, then they turned back to Richard.

"Would he have a problem with us coming along?" Nina questioned.

"No, he was Army as well," Richard replied "He's a Vietnam vet."

"Alright then, it's settled," John said with a grin.


End file.
